In the related art, as a bottle formed of synthetic resin materials in a cylindrical shape with a bottom, for example, a structure disclosed in Patent Document 1 noted below is known. A bottom wall portion in a bottom portion of this bottle includes a grounding portion positioned at the outer circumferential edge thereof, a rising circumferential wall portion connected to the grounding portion from the inside of a bottle radial direction and extending upward, a movable wall portion protruding from the upper end part of the rising circumferential wall portion toward the inside of the bottle radial direction, and a recessed circumferential wall portion extending upward from the inner end part in the bottle radial direction of the movable wall portion. The movable wall portion moves rotationally around a connected portion with the rising circumferential wall portion so as to move the recessed circumferential wall portion upward, thereby absorbing pressure reduction inside the bottle.